1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a display mounting apparatus for mounting a flat screen television monitor or the like to a wall.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many display mounting apparatuses for mounting flat screen or flat panel displays to a wall are known in the prior art. However, most of the prior art display mounting apparatuses require the user to reach behind the display and loosen some clamping mechanism before he or she can adjust the position of the display. None of the prior art display mounting apparatuses are seen to offer the advantages of the present invention that will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention provided below.